Vermelho
by Monique Santos
Summary: Porque tudo o que era vermelho dava um jeito de chegar até ele.


Ele caminhava, distraído, pelos corredores de uma Hogwarts um tanto vazia e quase que completamente reconstruída. Harry Potter, quase 18 anos, há 2 dias atrás havia derrotado Lord Voldemort. Feridas profundas ficariam para sempre marcadas no coração do garoto e no de milhares de pessoas que perderam seus entes queridos ou amigos, nesta guerra devastadora.

Seu corpo, agora completamente descansado após dormir 2 dias inteiros, reclamava de fome, e Harry se dirigiu para a cozinha. Os elfos o atenderam ainda melhor do que das outras vezes, com Monstro fazendo todas as suas comidas prediletas e o paparicando.

Depois de um tempo, andando novamente pelos corredores, sem destino certo, encontra um casal que se beijava em um canto. Sorrindo divertido ao reconhece-los, deu um pigarro discreto enquanto passava por eles e quando estes se separaram, ele disse:

-Fico feliz que tenham se acertado. Me chamem para padrinho do casamento, por favor. – disse, rindo, e continuou andando, ignorando os chamados de uma Hermione Granger envergonhada e um Rony Weasley mudo com suas orelhas mais vermelhas que nunca.

Decidindo dar uma volta pelos jardins, agora com o pensamento em uma outra pessoa, não viu quando pechou com alguém. Olhou para baixo para ver quem ele tinha segurado antes que esta pessoa caísse, e viu ali, a dona de seus pensamentos. A bela ruiva, com cabelos flamejantes que tanto o seduziam e seus olhos castanhos que tanto o prendiam.

Gina Weasley. Pura e unicamente Gina Weasley. O mundo poderia ter parado ao seu redor, e ele não teria percebido. Estava com o amor de sua vida em seus braços.

-Boa tarde, Harry.- disse a garota, com um sorriso discreto.

-Gina. – Harry lhe deu um sorriso charmoso que fez seu coração disparar. –Estou indo dar uma volta nos jardins, gostaria de me acompanhar? Tenho algumas histórias para lhe contar.

E a garota sorriu, pegando sua mão e andando com ele, silenciosamente, para os jardins ensolarados e outrora puros de Hogwarts. Do lado de fora, ainda se via janelas quebradas, paredes manchadas de sangue, e um memorial, ao lado do túmulo de Dumbledore.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, se dirigiram para a arvore que havia sido quase sempre onde se encontravam para namorar, quando o garoto estava no sexto ano. Parecia uma vida atrás. Uma vida mais feliz, mas que passou.

Quando se sentaram aos pés da árvore, Harry Potter decidiu que queria aquela vida feliz para sempre com ele, e quem sabe, agora, uma família. Não tinha mais um futuro escuro pela frente e não precisava mais se preocupar se iria estar vivo no dia seguinte.

Gina sentou-se de modo a encostar-se em seu peito, e Harry a abraçou. E em seguida contou. Tudo o que eles passaram durante os meses em que procurava pelas Horcruxes, tudo o que sentiu, todos os seus medos e por fim, decidido a não esconder mais seus sentimentos, declarou para a garota:

-Eu amo você Gina- disse, corando um pouco- e... bem, eu vou entender se você não quiser nada comigo, se já estiver interessada em outro cara, m- parou de falar, pois sua boca estava muito ocupada no momento. Gina o beijou com tanto amor e ternura que ele tinha certeza mais que tudo nesse mundo que ela correspondia seu amor.

Quando se separam, sem fôlego, Harry enconstou sua testa na dela, e disse:

-Então, eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ser minha namorada... novamente. E dessa vez para sempre.

Vendo a garota fechar os olhos e sorrir, ele sorriu também.

-Harry, eu sempre quis isso. E eu sempre vou te amar. Amei o pequeno herói, e amo o homem que descobri por detrás deste título.

Três anos depois, trabalhando no Quartel de Aurores, Harry pegou um livro que havia visto na Floreios e Borrões. Famílias Bruxas e suas tradições. Procurou um pouco e em seguida achou o nome que procurava.

"Família Potter.

Conhecida por sua bondade e lealdade, a Família Potter esconde por detrás de sua árvore genealógica vários nomes de bruxos reconhecidos e especiais ao mundo bruxo. Uma famosa peculiaridade desta família é a sua atração pela cor Vermelha. A maioria dos Potter, acabam se casando com belas mulheres ruivas, e belos homens ruivos, também. Os bruxos desta família, geralmente acabam sendo atraídos por tudo com a cor vermelha, que segundo dizem ser, é a cor da paixão. "

E assim o texto seguia dizendo mais peculiaridades sobre os Potter e Harry largou o livro na mesa, risonho, ora, mas é claro. Sua mãe era ruiva. Ele tinha os Weasleys como sua família. Sua casa na escolha foi a Grifinória, a cor dos olhos de Voldemort, vermelho. E por ultimo, ele também não poderia ficar de fora desta parte da descrição: havia se apaixonado por uma ruiva. Sua noiva, Gina Weasley.

N/a: então, uma one-shot denovo, desta vez apenas pra extravasar meu tédio. Opiniões, reviews, ideias, são sempre bem vindas.

Beijos, Monique.


End file.
